Of Crimson and Amethyst
by Orcagirl2001
Summary: Poems about the characters of Rurouni Kenshin...(mostly Kenshin) PLEASE R&R! ONE NEW POEM POSTED!
1. A Moment in Twilight

A/N: This is my first Kenshin poem. I wrote it after seeing the  
"Departure" scene where Kenshin says goodbye to Kaoru before heading off to  
fight Shishio. Hope you like it and the other poems I'll post soon.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but if I did boy would I be  
swimmin' in dough! $$$$$$$$  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Moment in Twilight  
  
Beneath a sky of stars  
The moonlight hidden away  
I stand alone and wondering  
Of the meaning of this day  
I fear this moment will be the last  
That I will spend with you  
Right now my heart is breaking  
My love, my soul, it's true  
Until this day I've held things back  
Inside I've kept my thoughts  
Struggled not to touch, to tell, to love  
Leaving myself distraught  
On this night I vowed  
To meet you near the stream  
And watch the dancing fireflies  
Waltzing in a dream  
Now the hour has grown short  
And my leaving ever clear  
This may be the only time  
That I may hold you near  
Without a second thinking  
I draw you close to me  
And whisper in your ear  
The things tormenting me  
My love for you, my anguish  
Is nothing short of pure  
Please understand this parting  
Is for our future to insure  
Though I leave you in the twilight  
And wander once again  
Never shall I forget your tears  
In my heart you will remain  
For my love is so true and just  
That I cannot breathe a word  
Fear not now, dear sweet one  
Though I wander I shall return  
So I leave you in the twilight  
I dare not turn about  
For your tears will make me stay  
And make my journey full of doubt  
Stay and wait for my arrival  
Here by the silver stream  
Where we will see the fireflies  
Dancing in a dream  
The darkness closes over  
I cannot hear your weeping  
Still I see your face  
Every night whilst I lay sleeping  
Your glistening locks swaying  
Your eyes are like the stars  
I remember you in the twilight  
Etched in my heart as a scar  
Fear, not my sweet beloved,  
I shall see you again  
Beneath the starlit sky  
When the moment will never end  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Like it? Well there's plenty more where that came from. Please R & R!  
Let me hear the voices of the people! 


	2. Heart of Sword

Heart of Sword  
  
Within the heart of every man  
  
There lays a secret unexplained  
  
Puzzlement, a purpose  
  
Locked inside and chained  
  
Within the soul of every man  
  
There exists unlimited power  
  
Whether for good or for wickedness  
  
To build up or to make cower  
  
Beside the heart of every man  
  
Upon the belt there hangs  
  
An elegant sweeping weapon  
  
An animal's bloody fang  
  
The man who bears a sword  
  
Has the power o'er life and death  
  
One may remain alive or gone  
  
In the instant of a breath  
  
How many one man can slay  
  
Is up to him alone  
  
Whether his heart is deep in battle  
  
Or upon righteousness etched in stone  
  
The heart is the key  
  
That can unlock the soul  
  
Once you pierce it through swiftly  
  
All truth shall be told  
  
Within the heart of every man  
  
The key lies dormant, unexposed  
  
Who has the power to unlock,  
  
The heart of a man with a sword?  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
Hope you like! More to come soon! 


	3. Aishiteru

A/N  
This poem was based after a picture I saw on the internet of Kenshin and  
Kaoru sitting under a tree together. It was so cute! I had to write about  
their love. Hope you like my work. Thanks for all the reviews! Please feel  
free to send more!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------  
Aishiteru  
  
On this beautiful day  
I am with you  
Beneath the koya-maki  
The sky a shining blue  
Peaceful is the day  
The birds are singing in the trees  
I long to tell you now  
How much you mean to me  
Through sorrow and through pain  
From my side you never strayed  
Always wanting, always pleading  
Begging me to stay  
At this moment I am holding you  
I'll never let you go  
Wishing you to understand  
Wanting you to know  
Your spirit lights up my life  
Your love to my strength is true  
Turn and look into my eyes, sweet one  
  
Aishiteru  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------  
A/N  
koya-maki - umbrella pine: a slow growing multi-trunked tree with dark  
green whorly needles  
aishiteru – I love you  
MORE TO COME SOON! ;) 


	4. Inheritance

A/N:  
SPOILER WARNING! This poem is about Kenshin and Kaoru's son Kenji and  
some of my own advice given to him about how to respect your elders!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-  
Inheritance  
  
Inheritance  
A word familiar to young men  
To follow in the footsteps of their father  
Whatever that may be  
To trail the path worn by those who came before  
Whatever the danger or dread  
  
Why follow the way of a father  
When one can find his own way?  
Why listen to the words of the elder  
When one's own heart can lead?  
  
The young become deaf to the older  
Never wishing to listen to wiser words  
Always desiring the unlimited  
Always wanting what one cannot have  
  
The gift of a heritage is priceless  
Unless the one giving is scorned  
Shame and retribution follow the offspring  
Until the bloodline is no more  
  
Young man, let not the past haunt you  
Whether it belongs to you or not  
Love the teacher, the father, and the wise ones  
And listen to their words 


	5. The Aspiration

A/N:  
This is one of my favorite poems! Hope you like it! More to come soon!  
REVIEWS!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------  
  
The Aspiration  
  
When I was young, I wished for a moment  
Longed for the day I could fight on my own  
Reliance upon myself, and no one else  
To hold a power in my hands and  
Shout to the amber sky:  
"Look! I am a man!"  
When I was young, I hoped for a time  
When I could stand upon the mountaintop,  
Look down to the land  
Glistening with water and life,  
And whisper to the wind:  
"Look! I am a man!"  
When I was young, I dreamed of a day  
That I could feel in my heart  
A purpose, a friendship, a kin  
A lost treasure recovered from the past  
The voice of my soul crying:  
"Look! I am a man!"  
When I was young, the hour came  
I felt the power of hope and triumph in my hands  
A sword, gleaming in the sunlight  
Diamond dust sparkling  
I felt the quivering of the steel and said:  
"Look! I am a man!" 


	6. Eternal Rivalry

A/N:  
Sorry about the mix-up with my last poem "The Aspiration." It is a  
Rurouni Kenshin poem, about Yahiko. Its based after the episode "Run  
Yahiko! Get Back the Reverse-Blade Sword!" At the end when he faces  
Gohei, he draws Kenshin's sakabato and it shimmers in the sunlight.  
That picture was the inspiration for the poem, how Yahiko's only  
ambition is to become strong. Okay?  
This poem is based on one of my favorite episodes of Rurouni Kenshin,  
Kenshin's battle against Hajime Saitou. I love that episode, how it's  
so dark and powerful, with Kenshin reverting back to being Battousai  
and fighting with such strength and vigor even with injuries and...and...  
OH IT'S SO COOL! I LOVE IT! Anyway, this poem is about Saitou and  
Kenshin's angst against each other during that battle. Hope you like  
it. And thanks so much for all the great reviews!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------  
  
Eternal Rivalry  
  
Beyond the ring of time thus cruel  
Locked in an ever present duel  
Though ten years postponed, they fight  
Trapped in the Revolution's endless night  
  
A road cold and distant they stride  
Paths of Bitterness and Pride  
Rivals, their swords bloodstained  
Destiny at once ordained  
  
Current time is nonexistent  
In the past they live, not present  
One man fights for what freedom he can  
The other, Aku Soku Zan  
  
Ever indignant to each other  
Pitted as brother against brother  
In a time of war and enmity  
Seeking to set their spirits free  
  
Trapped within a bloody past  
Two swordsman at their vigor's last  
Still battle, darkened shadows cast  
Pause to reflect, standing fast  
  
Heavy breathing, focused eyes  
Knowing a conclusion to one of their lives  
Stalwart warriors of Japan  
Fight to best the better man  
  
Until death thus part this swordsman pair  
And the smell of blood does fill the air  
Rivalry shall forever last  
Through these who remain lost in the past  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------  
A/N:  
More to come soon! 


	7. The Rhyme of Hitokiri Battousai

A/N:  
Sorry it's been so long since I posted anything. Brain on the fritz! Oh  
well, hope you like my poem, it's based on the rhyme scheme of "The Rhyme  
of the Ancient Mariner" by Coleridge. Enjoy! I'll post more soon! Please  
R&R!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------  
  
The Rhyme of Hitokiri Battousai  
  
It was a lone aged samurai  
Who halted my step to sea  
"For what reason does your glittering eye  
Stopp'st only me?  
  
"The doors of the West are opened  
And I am next in line  
The sails are drawn, the anchor raised  
I do not have the time."  
  
He held me fast with shriveled hand  
"There was a man," he said  
"Hold on! Let go, you crazy fool!"  
He released me for my dread  
  
He held me there with knowing eye  
And I stood frozen still  
Listening as would a child  
Left to the warrior's will  
  
"The land was bright, the stormy night,  
Had cleared the day before  
And not a sound was heard around  
As they stood upon the shore  
  
A hundred right with sword and might  
Stood fast upon the sand  
Alone and sad there was one lad  
To the left against the grand  
  
The sun set red over the sea  
As they faced him all as one  
Some confused and some amused  
They laughed at the peasant's son  
  
"What is this, here in the mist?  
Our enemy sent a child!  
Ha ha! What's fools those Imperialists are  
Such shame, they've been beguiled!"  
  
I tried to flee, I tried to leave  
But the man had me enwrapped  
To thought and tongue, to taste the tale  
Emotion nearly tapped  
  
"The boy stood strong against the horde  
Of men armed with their bows  
A graceful hand from that young man  
Pointed to his wicked foes  
  
"You call me child, my leaders beguiled  
But I am fully man  
I swear by the light, you'll die tonight  
And your blood will stain the sand!"  
  
Across the shore came an uproar  
As the hundred scorned the one  
"This boy has lost his mind," they said  
"Let's quickly get this done  
  
"If we allow his voice to howl  
This ranting will never end  
Let's end his life before such strife  
Leaves our own minds to mend."  
  
So one and all they came to maul  
The boy who challenge brought  
But at second rate it was all too late  
As the boy left each distraught  
  
They looked around for sight and sound  
But the boy had vanished quick  
Seeing such speed caused them to seethe  
And made their hearts grow sick  
  
The boy appeared fast to the rear  
And cut down left and right  
Armored man with sword and ban  
Eyes lit with death's delight  
  
"How can this be? He's ten and three!  
A boy weak as a bird!"  
The samurai fearfully cried  
"This has to be absurd!"  
  
But the growing loom of impending doom  
Cancelled that weak denial  
For at long last each one had passed  
Too gone for any revival  
  
The boy stood alone upon the shore  
A hundred bodies strewn  
Across the scarlet bloodied sand  
Red as the roses' bloom  
  
A crimson shock lit up his locks  
As the blood stained him as well  
Gold eyes alight in the stormy night  
Like a demon in the swell  
  
The boy had changed, his heart deranged  
Consumed by lust for more  
The dripping sword ever implored  
As it gleamed upon the shore  
  
Down his spine the eerie lime  
Of death perfumed the air  
And he bitterly growled like a beast, and howled  
Like a dragon within its lair."  
  
I sat confused as my mind mused  
Over the truth of this tall tale  
"I say, samurai, if you don't mind  
Tell me is this story real?  
  
"Or have you conjured up some prank  
To make me late for leave,  
And make me miss my fleeting boat  
While you sit there dully pleased?"  
  
"No, no, good sir! I dare not lie  
And keep you here for naught  
In my old age I'm not estranged  
Just, this tale is all I've got  
  
So listen here, keep these words dear  
For a moral they do hold  
At the last word horridly chirred  
For my story must be told."  
  
I was not sure to stay or stir  
To remain or leave with rate  
As I lay behind so did my mind  
The ship would have to wait  
  
With a wave of hand I told the man  
To continue with this fable  
With lighted eyes, and I surprised  
He sat grinning like a sable  
  
"As I said, the boy, with dread,  
Had changed from crown to sole  
The balmy lad was profoundly mad  
A wicked heart and soul  
  
He stood at bay as the pine did sway  
And the sea rolled in the tide  
The boy stood still with iron will  
His sword there by his side  
  
The bloody fang with a wicked clang  
Sneered at the boy's glazed eye  
As if to say, 'you've lost your way  
To men you have no tie  
  
'Only to death and the dying breath  
Have you sworn your very aim  
To conquer all, and watch brave men fall  
And smile as if it were game'  
  
The boy refused to hear such muse  
And threw his sword away  
He fell to his knees, to pray and plead  
For pardon of his stray  
  
'I have done wrong, to this great throng  
And took their lives in vain  
To prove my power in this hour  
And assure my lord's great gain  
  
'Please take this force in your wake  
Banish it from my heart  
Let me not see the life-blood free  
From good I shall not depart  
  
'I wish not to leave men distraught  
Nor to paralyze with fear  
Let me live a normal life  
And be with those so dear  
  
'Never more shall I take the sword  
And steal another life  
Until the tie breaks and I die  
Never shall I create strife  
  
'From this day forth I shall show remorse  
And turn my blade away  
Protecting those, my secret undisclosed  
From any who go astray  
  
'I shall be a rurouni  
And guard my friends with might  
Protector of life not maker of rife  
Shall I be for all my life!'  
  
As reward for his abandoned sword  
Was given him a reversed blade  
But as punishment there was rent  
A scar upon his face  
  
A mark to show and for all to know  
Of the deed that swept the land  
And would deem sad the young lad  
Though none may understand  
  
But, with heart alight in the balmy bright  
The lad went on his way  
Leaving the terrible past behind  
Until this very day  
  
And here before you the lesson lies  
Judge for yourself its sense:  
'Let not power or prestige  
Be your recompense  
  
If lives are lost at your expense  
What good is riches or fame,  
If guilt shall haunt you all your life  
And forever be your shame?'  
  
At that the man took back his hand  
And stood to leave at rate  
I shook my head from my dream and said  
A moment later, "Wait!"  
  
"How can you leave with me bereaved,  
With confusion and misery?  
Don't stand there with me in despair  
Tell the meaning of this to me!  
  
You held me fast, my soul aghast,  
Claiming it vital to my ear  
Look at this! My ship I've missed  
Tell me or I'll kick your rear!  
  
Foolish, old, impoverish man  
Tell me or I'll knock you dead!"  
As I raised my fist to smite him  
He let out a shout and said:  
  
"You silly boy, I've made no toy  
Of your attention here  
I told you quick it is yours to stick  
It is you who will make it clear!"  
  
With that he fled around the shed  
And vanished in the mist  
I grumbled and I mumbled  
And I clenched up hard my fist  
  
I thought with resent of the words he sent  
Drilling into my brain:  
If lives are lost at your expense  
What good is riches or fame,  
  
If guilt shall haunt you all your life  
And forever be your shame?'  
What did that serene old goat mean,  
With this moral bluntly plain?  
  
I looked around at the sound  
Of a foghorn blowing loud  
I took my tote with a heave and the rote  
Echoed from the chattering crowd  
  
I saw the lad upon the sand  
And the hundred falling down  
When the boy sailed about, I paled  
As he struck them to the ground  
  
I thought, "Dear me, I'm blind to see  
The meaning before my eyes  
This lad learned hard of the troubles barred  
That of taking innocent lives  
  
May they be friend or foe I shall know  
Not to raise my hand and strike  
A fellow human creature  
Never may I create rife."  
  
I thought I heard a snigger chirr  
From behind a crate of brand  
That of the wry, aged, samurai  
The crafty, crazed old man  
  
I saw him leave before I breathed  
A word, or a thankful tone  
I leaped with fright as I heard a bright  
Loud clang upon the stone  
  
Left behind on the rocky lime  
Was a beautiful sword, with which  
I took up with strength and drew its length  
And lo! The blade was switched! 


	8. Inhumanity

A/N:  
This is a non-rhyming short poem about the agony felt by Hitokiri  
Battousai, and the conflict within his soul. It's pretty intense. Thanks  
for all the reviews and I hope you'll send more!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------  
  
Inhumanity  
  
Here I stand  
Among those who have fallen  
By my blade  
The ground is wet with fear  
Thick with blood, and pain  
That echoes from their souls  
Like screaming phantoms  
  
Go away! Go!  
All you filthy spirits!  
I have done what needed to be done  
I have accomplished my task  
There is no need for such torture  
  
My hands tremble  
The sword slips from my grip  
It is drenched in crimson  
The rain turns to blood  
  
Have I gone insane?  
  
What has happened to my soul?  
Where did the child in my heart go?  
Can I ever find it again?  
  
My heart dies  
And my soul with it  
I do not want to leave  
Help me, please!  
Don't let me drown in this pool  
Of chaos and bloodshed  
Help me! Help me!  
  
This pain...will it ever leave me?  
This sword has pierced my heart  
Oh God, let it not remain there for eternity  
I don't wish to die with blood on my hands  
  
What has happened to my soul?  
It is lost among those that I have slain  
I have destroyed myself with these deeds  
This madness, this lust...  
  
Passion! Glorious insanity!  
I feel it ringing in my ears and burning in my eyes  
Like the sun at mid-day and the moon at night  
Again and again I have felt it  
  
And...  
I can't seem to let it go...  
  
No! I must fight this madness  
And sheath the deadly sword that still  
Clings to my heart and cuts deep  
Into the marrow of my bones  
  
Someone...  
  
Won't someone rescue me?  
No...  
No one will ever come  
I have no soul  
I am not human  
  
I am a hitokri... 


	9. The Song of Hitokiri Battousai

A/N:

Anyone who's read the RK manga remembers Sanosuke mentioning a song that people sang about "the greatest of the revolutionists," or something like that, during his first battle with Kenshin. Well, I decided to write one of those songs. Each verse is a haiku (made in three lines, the format wasn't cooperating ) and if translated into Japanese, would be sung with the music of koto, shakuhachi (bamboo flute), biwa (Japanese lute) and shamisen (Japanese guitar). Enjoy! And please review!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Song of Hitokiri Battousai**

Darkness is falling

Young children, flee to your homes

It is Battousai!

Cloaked in dark hour

At the sound of the night watch

The moon lights his eye

The two swords he holds:

Short to long, the Reaper's scythe

The spirit of death

Eyes like the fires

Red as the blaze of Hades

Draw men to their doom

Pouring from his head

An ever-flowing river

The blood of the slain

Horror of horrors!

Those who face him have witnessed

Their final vision

The symbol of death

Carved into mind with his sword

See! The cross-shaped scar!

Lurking in shadow

The strongest of the Ishin

Has found his target!

One with the darkness

He comes forth with a swift might

And a god-like speed

Silver slices air

Tastes the blood, flesh and spirit

Singing into space

All emotion dead

Like a demon in the dark

Battousai smiles

Such dread we'll recall

As the history repeats

His blood-thirsty deeds

Returning to dark

The spirit of war has gone

As has Battousai

Thus this song we sing

And dread fills our hearts again

The spirit rises

Living in these times

Sing the song of Battousai

Remember your fear


End file.
